ÉL TAMBIÉN ES ALEJANDRO
by eire9
Summary: Alejandro y Hefestión. Más que amigos, más que amantes. Inseparables hasta en la muerte.


Disclaimer: Los personajes me pertenecen en tanto en cuanto pertenecen a la Historia. (qué gusto da decir esto...) aunque no me beneficio escribiendo sobre ellos.

**NO TE EQUIVOCAS... ÉL TAMBIEN ES ALEJANDRO**

**"Busca, hijo mío - le dijo -, un reino igual a ti, porque en Macedonia no cabes."**

-Hefestión...

El joven de profundos ojos azules giró la cabeza levemente.

-Quédate esta noche...

Hefestión se quedó. Una noche de tantas, una más de las cientos de noches en que el astro divino necesitaba el calor del humilde planeta. Del hermoso y complaciente Marte convertido para él en Venus...

_**Pella, Macedonia. Año 336 a. de C.**_

La dulzura del aire estival acaricia las cortinas de lino translúcido, enviando embriagadores aromas a la estancia de mármol blanco. Un joven de mirada atormentada yace con aflicción a duras penas disfrazada de indolencia sobre el inmenso lecho, rodeado de mullidos almohadones y lujosos cobertores de seda. Lleva el rubio cabello sujeto por una cinta de algodón blanco, con delicadas filigranas doradas, una túnica corta, también blanca ciñe su esbelto cuerpo, está descalzo, las sandalias abandonadas en el suelo, junto con su clámide roja y su espada.

Alejandro esa noche ruega con los ojos además de con las palabras y su ruego es atendido. Él ya sabía que iba a ser así pero a pesar de eso, susurra con complacencia y mira a su amigo. Hefestión, todo sensualidad, arropado por una ligera túnica larga color aguamarina como sus ojos, se acerca a él y sin hablar se sienta a su lado.

Besa la ardiente frente y acaricia los rizos dorados como tantas veces antes de aquella.

Hefestión es el bálsamo de Alejandro, su alivio, su amigo, su amante...

-Tengo miedo. Me persiguen en sueños. Dicen que soy un monstruo. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo, mi querido Patroclo?

La mirada azul recoge el miedo de Alejandro. Lo envuelve en terciopelo y lo aleja de allí como sólo su dueño sabe hacerlo.

-Duerme...

Hefestión se acuesta junto a su dios y le acoge entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo cálido, fuerte y delgado se acopla al de su amigo como la mano al guante y su aliento roza el cuello de Alejandro, suave... dulce...

-Duerme, Alejandro... duerme, Aquiles... Patroclo velará tu sueño. Sabes que no me moveré de tu lado. Duerme...

El joven soldado, fiel como la sombra a la luz, cierra los ojos y exhala el aire lentamente. Su lisa melena castaña roza las mejillas del durmiente, la túnica turquesa, vaporosa como un suspiro, cubre su cuerpo desnudo. Mira con profundo amor al hombre dormido en sus brazos.

Ahora Alejandro es rey.

La muerte de Filipo a manos de Pausanidas le ha elevado al trono con tan solo 20 años.

El desprecio, las burlas y las humillaciones de su padre han terminado.

Ahora comienzan otros tormentos. La desconfianza... La presunción de que la mano del hijo ha tenido que ver en la muerte del padre, el declarado enfrentamiento de un grupo de cortesanos hacia el nuevo rey.

Aunque con tan solo dieciséis años participó en su primera campaña militar y con dieciocho dirigió la caballería macedonia que había derrotado a los griegos en Queronea, Alejandro seguía sin ser digno del trono para algunos descontentos, que veían su juventud y su incierto linaje como una amenaza para el orgulloso trono de Macedonia.

No es así para Olimpia, su ambiciosa y calculadora madre.

Tampoco, aunque por distintos motivos para Hefestión, su inseparable compañero.

Alejandro ha terminado con los disidentes de forma cruel y sangrienta. Los ha ejecutado. A todos. Incluido Átalo, y su propio primo Amintas.

Ahora gime en sueños y se debate dormido en los brazos de su soldado de serena mirada, las imágenes de cuerpos muertos le persiguen como si nunca hubiera matado. Como si no estuviera destinado a hacerlo una y mil veces.

Hefestión acaricia una vez más el rostro bañado en sudor de su rey. Besa los labios entreabiertos en un rictus de quebranto y susurra a su oído palabras dulces. Palabras prohibidas cuando el sol brilla y Alejandro y él son respectivamente rey y gallardo guerrero del poderoso ejército macedonio.

Su Alejandro... ha matado a sangre fría, ha asesinado de forma brutal. Pero él sabe que en el corazón atormentado de su amado solo caben la generosidad, la valentía y el amor. El monstruo que de cuando en cuando se apodera de su alma, no es Alejandro. No es el hombre al que ama desde que ambos eran unos niños. No es él.

La noche se desliza lenta y cálida. Hefestión vela despierto el atormentado sueño de Alejandro. El rumor del viento sobre las copas de los árboles y el aroma a jazmín no le liberan de pensar que no existe el hedor de la muerte en el campo de batalla, no le hacen olvidar que dentro de tan solo dos días, partirán de nuevo hacia la guerra.

-¡Hefestión!

Alejandro se incorpora, la mirada aterrada. Se aferra a la túnica de Hefestión como si algún ángel de las tinieblas quisiera llevárselo de su lado. Le mira sobrecogido, le hiere con las uñas que se clavan con fuerza en sus brazos.

-Shhh... estoy aquí, Alejandro. ¿Qué tienes?

La mirada espantada se pierde por encima del hombro de Hefestión, mirando sin ver hacia la ventana por la que asoma pálida la luna. Lágrimas de alivio mezclado con temor ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Tuve un sueño... – le mira, angustiado, como suplicando una confirmación de que él es real, de que está en verdad allí, junto a él.

Hefestión le abraza, le acuna...

-Cuéntamelo.

-Es... – sacude la cabeza como para ahuyentarlo, no desea que el horror tenga sitio entre ellos cuando están juntos, no debería tenerlo -... demasiado horrible.

-Vamos, mi Aquiles, cuenta...

Alejandro recuesta su cabeza contra el pecho de Hefestión.

-Patroclo mío...

La respiración agitada vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad, eleva los ojos, mira a su adorado y dulce soldado.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Lo dudas?

-No...

La voz ronca del rey desgrana la angustia recién vivida en su sueño, relata las visiones de malaventura que le han golpeado hace unos instantes.

-Yo... me encontraba en tu... en tu... funeral. – la terrible palabra consigue que Alejandro se estremezca, se abrace con más fuerza al cuerpo solícito que le cobija – Alguien... una mujer de ojos negros y piel oscura, me miraba y sonreía. Yo... yo de pronto me sentía atacado por unas extrañas fiebres y caía al suelo. Mis súbditos me recogían y me acostaban en un lecho... no era Pella, era... otro lugar, algún lugar lejano, desconocido.

Hefestión intenta mitigar con su contacto la angustia que adivina en su amigo, le escucha en silencio y enreda sus piernas en las de Alejandro.

-Ya nunca más me levanté – continúa el rey – la mujer rondaba a diario alrededor de mi aposento. Yo estaba enfermo y ella siempre sonreía, de forma malvada. Porque ella te odiaba. Y... te había asesinado...

Hefestión se sobrecoge. Pero lucha firmemente para que Alejandro no se dé cuenta.

-Es solo un sueño, amor mío...

-¡No! – el cuerpo del rey se tensa – No es solo un sueño. Es un augurio. Es real. Sé que es real, Hefestión. Ella te mató. Te... matará.

El futuro general besa a su rey y enreda sus dedos en los bucles dorados. Le recuesta y despacio, muy despacio, se tiende a su lado. Deja que él le posea de la forma en la que el vasallo se convierte en amigo, el amigo se convierte en hermano y el hermano en amante... de la única forma que el rey reconoce como verdadero amor. De la única que le place, que le calma y le hace sentir que es un hombre. Un hombre amado.

La mañana inunda de sol la estancia. Olimpia irrumpe como una deidad exaltada en los aposentos de su hijo y descubre la escena tantas veces intuida, tantas veces escuchada de boca de los sirvientes de palacio y de las jóvenes cortesanas, despechadas por aquel que debería elegir a una de ellas y desposarse, como obliga su condición de soberano.

-¡Alejandro!

Los dos jóvenes despiertan bruscamente. Aun abrazado a Hefestión, Alejandro se incorpora entrecerrando los ojos. Olimpia se destaca en el contraluz del ventanal, hermosa, sus rasgos exóticos acentuados por la túnica rojo sangre y el largo cabello oscuro entretejido con cintas y adornos de color oro. Se parece a la mujer de su sueño... pero... no. Alejandro sacude la cabeza, ella no es esa mujer de ojos negros, no lo es. Pero por alguna extraña razón, los dioses van a poner en su camino una imitación de Olimpia cuando el destino separe al hijo de la madre.

Por alguna razón que al rey se le escapa...

-Madre...

Olimpia abre cortinas, recoge almohadones del suelo y pliega ropajes, agitada. Se mueve compulsivamente por la alcoba en contra de lo que suele ser su naturaleza habitualmente mística.

-Alejandro, ya sé que esto ocurre a menudo. Ya sé que él – señala a Hefestión – te visita por las noches. Incluso puedo y debo admitir que te ama, pero... las cosas han cambiado. Él ya no debería estar aquí. Eres rey. No deberías olvidarlo.

-Tú lo has dicho, madre. – el joven rey se hunde de nuevo en el lecho con Hefestión todavía entre sus brazos y no reprime un gesto de descontento – Me ama. Es por eso precisamente que está aquí, conmigo.

Hefestión abandona su refugio y se levanta. Recoge su túnica del suelo y deja que Olimpia siga hablando mientras él va cubriendo su desnudez en silencio, con su familiar sosiego, como si nada, exceptuando aquello que ose lastimar a su rey, le pudiera afectar.

-Mi señora... – inclina la cabeza y en actitud respetuosa sale de la habitación con la misma mesura, dejando tras de sí un aroma a almizcle y el aura de su cuerpo todavía en el lecho, junto al soberano.

Olimpia le contempla marchar, aprecia al joven guerrero. Es valiente, culto, inteligente y ama a su hijo por encima del bien y del mal. Hasta podría decirse que le ama demasiado. Es por eso que nunca le apartará de su lado, pero... ahora es momento de que Alejandro piense en sus obligaciones como rey. Es momento de que ese amor pase a un segundo plano. Aunque duda seriamente de que su impetuoso unigénito consienta o ni siquiera consiga aunque se lo proponga, tal empresa.

Se sienta en el lecho, junto a él, Alejandro... su inversión y su ambición. Le arrulla como cuando era un niño.

-Él es digno de ser amado por un rey, querido mío. Pero tú... tú eres hijo del mismo Zeus, Alejandro. Te debes a Macedonia. Te debes a tu juramento como rey.

-Lo sé madre. – Alejandro adivina sin preguntas a qué se refiere su madre, tantas veces antes le ha suplicado lo mismo - Tomaré esposa cuando sea el momento, no sufráis. Os daré un nieto, un heredero. Os lo debo. Pero... él es el único que sabe aliviar mi sufrimiento. Sólo a él amaré, madre. Es de ley que no os lo oculte, y que vos no lo dudéis, porque os juro que jamás, jamás, Alejandro olvidará a Hefestión.

Olimpia lo sabe. Y lo acepta. Al fin y al cabo, Hefestión no es un obstáculo para sus planes. El joven es intuitivo y sobre todo, sabe cual es exactamente su sitio.

Junto a Alejandro, de acuerdo. Pero siempre dos pasos por detrás. Jamás procederá de forma que pueda eclipsar la gloria del soberano, la estrella radiante de su dios en la tierra.

Y Olimpia cede... porque Olimpia sabe que Hefestión antes morirá que traicionar o abandonar a Alejandro. Se sacrificará sin vacilar si cree que es preciso, para defenderle, para protegerle. En él, tiene ella su mejor aliado. Y le necesita. Porque es el único que consigue doblegar la vehemencia a veces ingobernable de Alejandro.

-No quiero apartarle de ti, hijo mío. Conozco de este amor desde que ambos teníais nueve años y sé que es profundo y honesto. Como él. Sólo finge frente al mundo. La soledad de un soberano es tan grande como su imperio. Y el tuyo, Alejandro, será infinito. Será mayor que la distancia que separa a los dioses de los mortales. Por eso... debes mantener este afecto oculto a los ojos de los hombres, porque son vulgares como guijarros y necesitan que su rey les transmita certidumbre, solidez, sabes a que me refiero...

Alejandro mira distraído a su madre, sin escuchar realmente sus palabras, perturbado todavía por la pesadilla de la noche pasada. Desde que era un niño, siempre ha oído decir que ella es una hechicera. Que puede percibir el futuro, manejar los destinos de los hombres.

Tal vez...

-Madre...

-¿Sí, hijo mío?

Alejandro pasa de una cuestión a otra al igual que cambia de túnica. Dominado sin remedio por su espíritu fogoso y arrebatado.

-Tuve un sueño... una mujer de ojos negros hacía, de alguna forma que no me fue revelada, que yo cayera enfermo y antes de eso, había asesinado a Hefestión. – la mira temeroso, esperando su reacción – ¿Creéis que... que pueda ser un augurio?

Una mujer de ojos negros, hermosa... y de piel oscura. Alejandro no le ha detallado tales rasgos, pero ella los conoce. Una princesa oriental, en cuyo vientre se está gestando el hijo de su hijo. Ella lo sabe. Una esposa despechada, agraviada y herida por el leviatán de los celos. Ella lo sabe...

-No hijo, no lo creo. Ven... – le desenreda el rubio cabello con sus gráciles dedos de uñas largas y afiladas - los augurios no tienen esa forma tan... tangible. Olvídalo, no era más que un sueño desagradable. Nada le acontecerá a Hefestión, amor mío. ¿Es cierto lo que he oído en los patios de armas¿Que pasado mañana partes hacia el Norte?

Olimpia oculta.

Oculta que conoce la visión por haberla soñado decenas de veces y haberla callado otras tantas. Disimula en forma de ignorancia que entiende perfectamente de los planes militares del rey, que domina al detalle los pormenores de cada una de sus batallas, de sus victorias y sus estrategias. Su pregunta es sólo una excusa de madre, de mujer que se finge ajena a los asuntos de hombres, de ejércitos y combatientes, para que Alejandro se olvide de la pesadilla.

-Sí madre, - no le cuesta nada volver a cambiar de tercio, simplemente, él es así - los bárbaros centroeuropeos amenazan nuestras fronteras. Es hora de que sepan quién es el rey de Macedonia.

El soberano pierde su halo desvalido y salta del lecho. El delgado adolescente de antaño se ha convertido en hombre fuerte, agraciado y varonil. Su madre le mira orgullosa mientras Alejandro se yergue desnudo sin pudor ninguno y se acerca a la ventana. Olimpia le acerca las ropas y le ayuda a vestirse.

-Después marcharé contra Tebas. La rebelión contra mi persona está cristalizando allí y por los dioses que voy a arrancarla de raíz. Toda Grecia ha de ser mía, madre.

-Lo será, hijo.

-Mía y de Hefestión...

La mujer suspira imperceptiblemente. Termina de colocar la clámide roja en los hombros de su hijo y le rodea la cintura, apoyando la cabeza contra sus anchos hombros.

-Tuya y de Hefestión. Pero no olvides mis consejos, Alejandro. Eres demasiado noble e impetuoso. No permitas que tu corazón arruine tu gloria.

-La gloria es lo único que importa madre, la gloria nos hace sobrevivir después de muertos. Nos hace perdurar.

Alejandro se vuelve y mira a su madre con ojos francos, carentes de artificio. Sus palabras son tan instintivas como sus emociones. Gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un gesto suyo característico que Hefestión imita cuando bromeando quiere exasperarle. Olimpia le acaricia la mejilla y se aleja de él.

-Prepárate pues para la marcha, Alejandro. Y vuelve victorioso.

-Sí, madre. Volveré y te traeré la gloria.

Olimpia encuentra a Hefestión en el corredor. Esperando. Silencioso y paciente como de costumbre. El porte templado que la mujer ha mantenido delante de Alejandro se torna ahora en otro de ansiedad que no se molesta en ocultar. Se acerca al soldado y le toma del brazo, quizá con demasiado ímpetu.

-Escúchame, es importante.

Hefestión clava el azul de sus ojos en el negro de los de la mujer mientras ella le aparta presurosa de la puerta de la alcoba.

-Cuida de él. Está en peligro.

-¿Qué os inquieta, mi reina¿Acaso habéis tenido una visión con respecto a él¿Algún sombrío designio le acecha¿Os ha hablado de su sueño?

-Yo misma he tenido ese sueño. Es una profecía. Esa mujer es real, Hefestión. No sé en qué momento ni en qué lugar, pero se mostrará. Él engendrará en ella un hijo. Y... no logro vislumbrar el desenlace con claridad. Pero percibo que no es favorable. Tienes que estar a su lado.

Olimpia omite deliberadamente que en ambos sueños, es Hefestión y no Alejandro el sacrificado por la desconocida. Él calla. Si Olimpia intuye que el peligro se cierne ante su hijo, él no va a cuestionar quién es la víctima del augurio. Simplemente va a estar ahí para Alejandro. Como siempre lo ha estado. Como cada día de su vida desde que sus destinos se cruzaron en Pella, bajo la atenta mirada de Aristóteles y sobre la cálida arena donde sus cuerpos se entrelazaron por primera vez.. Él ya le amó en aquellas rocas, academia improvisada donde se formaban en las enseñanzas del filósofo... y por los dioses, le seguiría amando hasta el final.

-No me moveré de su lado, Olimpia. Podéis estar tranquila. Le protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-Sé que lo harás... Hefestión.

La campaña del norte resultó devastadora para el invasor bárbaro. Las legiones de Alejandro derrotaron a las tropas enemigas con pasmosa facilidad a pesar de la desigualdad en número. Hefestión luchó a su lado con la misma valentía y honor que su rey. Con el coraje entregado a la batalla y el corazón, a Alejandro. Custodiando, sin que él lo sospechara ni por un instante aquella vida que valoraba más que la suya.

Tal y como había anunciado a su madre, al concluir sus asuntos en el norte, marcharon contra Tebas para aplastar la rebelión, no dejando piedra sobre piedra y doblegando después con igual dureza a la misma Atenas. Los triunfos de Alejandro trascendían de las fronteras de Macedonia y llegaban más lejos de lo que ninguno de sus detractores, ni tan siquiera sus incondicionales, había podido imaginar.

Alejandro volvió a Pella y trajo con él la gloria, tal y como había prometido a Olimpia.

Hefestión también volvió y trajo consigo a Alejandro y alguna que otra herida de guerra no destinada a él, sino a su soberano.

_**Pella, Macedonia. Año 332 a. de C.**_

Las huellas de las encarnizadas batallas se hacen ahora visibles en los rostros jóvenes, que han perdido la delicadeza de antaño pero todavía conservan un indiscutible atractivo. Tan solo cuentan 22 años y ya en sus ojos se refleja toda una vida de sacrificio, muerte y valor.

-Quiero ir a Asia, Hefestión. Y derrotar a los persas.

Los dos guerreros pasean a la luz de la luna por los jardines del palacio, de vuelta en su hogar. La brisa nocturna ondea sus mantos, rojo y violeta y agita sus largos cabellos. Hefestión mira a Alejandro. De nuevo, ya está ahí... el temperamento apasionado que él tanto conoce.

-Es un viejo proyecto de Filipo, Alejandro. No confundas tus sueños con los de tu padre.

Alejandro se para en seco, solo el rumor del agua de la fuente de piedra tras ellos y el canto de los grillos quiebra el silencio nocturno.

-¡No me nombres a mi padre! Yo soy ahora el rey. Persia será mía, Asia entera será mía, el mundo... Hefestión... será mío. Y tuyo.

Alejandro funde el rencor de sus ojos en amor líquido. Mira a Hefestión y le atrae hacia sí.

-No despiertes fantasmas en mí que no quiero recordar. Sólo te tengo a ti, Hefestión. Sólo tú me importas. Lo sabes¿verdad?

-Eso no es cierto, tienes casi el mundo, Alejandro. Yo solo soy... aquel que siempre estará a tu lado. Hasta que tú decidas que ya no debo seguir estándolo.

-Eso nunca...

Hefestión le lleva de la mano al brocal de la fuente y juntos se sientan en la piedra todavía cálida por el sol de la tarde. Le abraza y acaricia su melena, suave y fragante. El aroma del cabello recién lavado de Alejandro le recuerda otra época, años más dichosos, menos inciertos.

(flash back) 

_**Pella, Macedonia. año 344 a. de C.**_

Hefestión, es un muchacho atractivo y dulce. Pero valeroso, duro y templado como el que más. Su maestro Aristóteles siente una especial predilección por él. Es, de entre todos sus pupilos, el favorito. No es casualidad que años más tarde, sea con el único que seguirá manteniendo una fluida correspondencia. Porque Hefestión siempre tiene la palabra más precisa en la clase de historia, el animo más templado en la arena y el ingenio más vivo en aritmética. Brilla por su gran inteligencia y conoce el griego y el persa, además del macedonio.

Aristóteles observa a los muchachos sentado en el pórtico que rodea la pista, escuchando las instrucciones que a gritos les imparte Leónidas, el preceptor militar que Filipo ha escogido para adiestrarles.

Todos rondan los doce años, el sol cae a plomo y los pupilos se entrenan duramente en la arena. Allí estan todos los que más tarde seran compañeros de armas y generales de los ejércitos de Alejandro; Tolomeo, Seleuco, Lisímaco, Leonato, Pérdicas y Crátero.

Y Hefestión.

Alejandro y Hefestión luchan uno contra el otro. Los cabellos recogidos con cintas para no obstaculizar el ejercicio, se escapan rebeldes y los cuerpos todavía infantiles, solo cubiertos por un taparrabos se entrelazan el uno al otro, intentando derribarse mutuamente. Los muchachos se esfuerzan con terquedad. Sudan, jadean y finalmente, ríen tendidos en el suelo, el uno sobre el otro. Hefestión ha vencido a Alejandro.

Los demás le miran recelosos. Él nunca duda. Nunca se deja vencer y al hijo del rey no parece molestarle. Si hubiera sido cualquiera de ellos...

Aunque no pueden saberlo, ya que ninguno ha tenido hasta ahora el valor para superar a Alejandro en la lucha y no fingir ser derrotados una y otra vez.

El adiestramiento termina y Leónidas les da la orden consabida. Hay que lavarse, cambiar las ropas sucias por otras limpias y acudir al patio posterior, donde será el turno de Aristóteles para continuar la labor de instruir ahora las mentes y no los cuerpos de los muchachos.

-Ven conmigo, Hefestión. Nos lavaremos en mi aposento. Tengo una nueva arcilla para el baño, traída de Oriente.

El niño de ojos azules mira a su alrededor, afable. Los demás compañeros, entre varoniles empujones, risas y bromas se encaminan a los baños colectivos, donde lavarán sus cuerpos del sudor y la arena y mudarán sus ropas. Él asiente en silencio y sigue a Alejandro. Alguno les ve partir juntos pero pronto lo olvida. Al fin y al cabo... ya se sabe. Siempre están juntos. Son amigos. Los mejores amigos.

La habitación de Alejandro es amplia y está excepcionalmente fresca a esta hora de la tarde en la que no se encuentra respiro en ningún lugar. El inmisericorde sol vertical parece respetar el espacio privado del hijo del rey y Hefestión se siente inmediatamente a gusto allí, en la umbría alcoba, junto a su amigo. Alejandro se desnuda y él hace lo mismo.

El tiempo se detiene.

Los niños se miran como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes de ahora. Alejandro deja escapar una risita nerviosa y dirige la vista hacia los atributos de Hefestión, que lejos de incomodarse, sonríe a su vez y baja la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, contemplándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué miras?

-La tienes... más grande que yo.

La infantil comparación provoca la risa de Hefestión.

-Pero tú serás rey. Y yo no...

Alejandro también sonríe ante la aplastante evidencia y se acerca a Hefestión.

-Dice el maestro que... cuando dos hombres se aman y yacen juntos, no por lascivia sino para intercambiar virtud, ese amor es bueno.

-¿Y como crees tú que se yacerá juntos sin lascivia, Alejandro¿Y cómo se intercambia la virtud?

-No lo sé, pero... Aquiles y Patroclo se amaban. Ellos eran héroes, supongo que... hacían lo correcto. ¿No crees?

-Estoy seguro...

Los cuerpos inocentes se abrazan en su desnudez. Las bocas vírgenes se buscan y sin saber ir más allá, unen sus labios. Lo que saborean les gusta. Les hermana aun más y les anima a seguir investigando lo que es correcto y lo que no, lo que es someterse a las bajas pasiones o elevarse en la dignidad del amor puro, según palabras de su maestro, Aristóteles. Y según sus héroes, Aquiles y Patroclo.

Hefestión siente como su todavía exigua erección crece al mismo tiempo que el contacto con Alejandro se estrecha. Alejandro nota su miembro rozarse con el de su amigo, y le abraza más fuerte, en lo que él imagina debe ser la pasión. Aquello que según su maestro, lleva a la perdición de los hombres.

-¿Supones que... vamos por el buen camino?

-Supongo que sí. Yo me siento... bien. ¿Y tú?

-También...

**(fin del flash back)**

Hefestión sonríe sentado en el pretil de la fuente junto a Alejandro al recordar esa primera vez. Eran tan niños... ni siquiera el vello cubría sus partes íntimas y sin embargo aquellas se elevaron ardiendo de deseo mezclado con ternura. Hefestión eyaculó levemente sobre el vientre de Alejandro cuando el frotamiento mutuo alcanzó cierto frenesí, Alejandro no. Contempló aquel derrame de amor y supo que sería así siempre. Que Hefestión le ofrecería su esencia durante toda su vida. Y que él le correspondería, en mayor o menor modo.

De hecho, no se permite favoritismos con su predilecto. Alejandro es un rey ecuánime cuando no se halla dominado por el monstruo y un estratega inteligente. Hefestión, a pesar de ser su mano derecha, todavía no comanda un ejército. Sigue siendo un soldado más, y él jamás ha reclamado otra cosa, sabedor ciego de que en cuanto Alejandro lo crea apropiado, le otorgará tal honor.

Ese momento ha llegado.

-Voy a nombrarte general de una falange.

Hefestión no varía su porte. Aparta la melena de su cara, que el viento recién levantado se empeña en volver a alborotar.

-Si lo consideras conveniente...

-En un mes, partimos hacia Troya. Visitaremos la tumba de Aquiles y Patroclo e iniciaremos la conquista de Asia. Cabalgarás a mi lado, junto a Pérdicas y Crátero. Parmenion llevará el ala izquierda y yo la derecha.

Alejandro habla exaltado, poseído de nuevo por el ardor que hace de él un gran estratega y un insuperable guerrero. Hefestión le escucha y sabe que nada podrá detenerle. Tampoco desea hacerlo. ¿Quién puede poner barreras a la tempestad¿Quién querría ponérselas al mismo Sol?

Conforme a las palabras de Alejandro, cumplido poco más de un mes parten hacia el Egeo. Veinte mil hombres a pie y cuatro mil a caballo.

La campaña de Asia durará 12 largos años. Alejandro y Hefestión llegan a olvidar el sueño de aquella noche cálida en Pella, pero sí se acuerdan de depositar una ofrenda en las tumbas de Aquiles y Patroclo respectivamente y dedicar una danza desnudos en su honor, admitiendo así frente a todo el ejército cual es la verdadera naturaleza de su amistad.

Olimpia nunca vuelve a verles, queda en Pella demasiado ocupada en alimentar su rivalidad con Antípatro, el regente en ausencia de Alejandro y no puede mantener en el recuerdo de Hefestión la imagen de la amenaza que había de venir en forma de mujer de ojos negros, hasta tal punto, que cuando ésta llegó, ninguno de los dos supo reconocerla.

Las batallas se suceden de igual forma que las victorias. Los persas son vencidos en los Dardanelos, Mitrense entrega la ciudad de Sardes y en Éfeso Alejandro vuelve a instaurar la democracia y el orden. Por fin, tiene lugar la batalla definitiva, en Issos, contra el gran Darío. Después de su victoria y la huída del rey persa, Alejandro rinde a las mujeres de la familia del depuesto rey los honores de los que son merecedoras como miembros de la realeza. Sisigambis, la madre de Darío, protagoniza, al confundir a Hefestión con Alejandro, ya que según su costumbre el soberano debía ser el que parecía más alto y más apuesto, el acontecimiento que hizo que Hefestión entrara para siempre en la leyenda, siendo colocado por Alejandro en el verdadero lugar en que él siempre le había tenido.

Alejandro la tranquiliza cuando ella se da cuenta de su error al percibir las miradas de advertencia de los que le rodean.

-No te equivocas, mujer. El también es Alejandro...

_**Babilonia, Persia año 331 a. de C.**_

-Quédate esta noche, Hefestión.

Bagoas mira en silencio desde un rincón del lujoso aposento. Su lacia melena negra enmarca sus ojos profundos, él es únicamente el muchacho persa, enamorado del rey macedonio.

Alejandro dirige sus ojos hacia el eunuco y éste, discretamente, sale de la habitación.

Hefestión sale al balcón, seguido por Alejandro. Mira a la lujuriosa ciudad, rendida a los pies del rey macedonio como una concubina feliz.

-¿Qué te inquieta?

-Nada... sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado.

_**Bactriana, Persia. año 328 a. de C.**_

Han pasado tres años desde que abandonaron Babilonia. La nieve cae con furia. No es blanda, ni mansa como en días anteriores. Los copos semejan millones de pequeños latigazos helados que obligan a los hombres a refugiarse entre pieles y hogueras, mientras dan fuertes patadas al duro suelo para entrar en calor.

Dentro de la tienda, Alejandro se apresta a acostarse después de un día agotador, en el que ha perseguido a los asesinos de Darío hasta la ciudad de Sogdiana y soportado los ataques repetidos de las tribus montañesas, acostumbradas al terreno y a los rigores del clima. Los hombres por primera vez en cuatro años, están descontentos, la comida escasea y la fatiga y las enfermedades hacen mella en la moral del ejército.

-Quédate, Hefestión.

Hefestión se queda. Con pausados movimientos, se desviste y se hace un sitio en la cama del rey, bajo las pieles. Su cuerpo desnudo revela importantes cicatrices, el muslo, la cintura, la espalda y el torso se llevan la peor parte. Pero ese cuerpo, vigoroso y flexible como un junco, sigue siendo lo más dulce para Alejandro.

-Estás helado...

Las mismas manos que durante el día empuñan lanzas, espadas, arcos y jabalinas son ahora instrumentos de amor. Herramientas de placer.

Hefestión besa a Alejandro y de nuevo, como tantas veces, arrinconada ya la premura y la impericia de sus primeros años, le hace el amor. Esta vez es él quien toma, quien posee. Esta noche, su dios es el recipiente en el que derramarse. Su rey es el destinatario de la ternura, el que recibe toda la devoción y el afecto.

Después de la particular batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, yacen uno junto al otro, desnudos y satisfechos, Hefestión vuelve a evocar el pasado.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, en Queronea?

-No podré olvidarla mientras viva, Filipo estaba allí.

-Sólo teníamos dieciocho años. Hicimos el amor en la tienda, en plena batalla, como ahora.

-Con la diferencia de que era de día y los hombres corrían y gritaban al otro lado de la lona. Qué imprudente es la juventud...

-A pesar de todo, venciste.

-Alejandro nunca fracasa, mi amado Patroclo.

-Siempre lo he sabido, Aquiles.

Al día siguiente, el amor es arrinconado y la guerra prosigue. El ejército entra en la ciudad y cuando una mujer de ojos negros se cruza en su camino, ninguno de ellos recuerda ya aquel lejano sueño de Pella.

Roxana baila para Alejandro y él entorna los ojos, humedece sus labios con la lengua e inclina el cuello hacia la izquierda.

Hefestión sabe lo que eso significa.

Días más tarde, en contra de todo pronóstico y de la opinión de la mayoría de sus hombres, la desposa en Bactriana por el rito persa. Hefestión otorga y se ubica en un segundo plano. Siempre ha sabido cual es su sitio. Dos pasos por detrás de su soberano, pero siempre a su lado.

Por eso Roxana llega a odiar al general de ojos azules. Le observa con mirada de fuego cuando Alejandro habla con él. Le taladra con los ojos cuando adivina algún contacto que ella considera demasiado íntimo entre su esposo y el general. Y se regocija cuando presiente que la humedad en los ojos de Hefestión es en realidad llanto por el amor perdido.

Que ella cree perdido.

Ni siquiera descansa cuando el mismo Hefestión toma esposa, Roxana sabe dónde se hospeda verdaderamente el corazón del general. Y los celos crecen en su interior como un parásito miserable y peligroso.

_**Ectabana, Persia. Noviembre del año 324 a. de C.**_

Alejandro irrumpe aterrorizado en la alcoba de Hefestión.

-¿Qué tienes...?

Se lanza sobre su lecho sin pensar y abarca con sus manos el rostro amado, ahora pálido y bañado en sudor frío. Hefestión apenas puede abrir los ojos. Siente cómo la vida se le escapa entre atroces sufrimientos, pero no quiere que Alejandro llegue siquiera a intuir la magnitud de su tormento. Sonríe...

-Algo me ha sentado mal, no te alarmes. Pronto estaré mejor y seguiremos disfrutando de los juegos.

Nada está bien, Alejandro puede percibirlo. Pero no se siente lo bastante fuerte para admitirlo. Abraza a su general y le ordena, desesperado que no le abandone.

-Quédate, Hefestión...

_**Babilonia, Persia. Junio del año 323 a. de C.**_

Los funerales de Hefestión desgarran todavía el alma de Alejandro. Nunca ha sentido tanto dolor, tanta amargura, como en este momento. Hace siete meses que él murió y no consigue librarse del calvario que su ausencia le causa. Ha encargado levantar monumentos, erigir mausoleos y ha gastado una fortuna en unas exequias que todavía continúan. Ha ejecutado al médico que atendió a su amante y ha ordenado afeitar las crines de todos los caballos. Por ultimo, ha decretado que se venere a Hefestión como a un héroe divino, con tratamiento de dios.

Se ha adentrado enteramente en la locura.

La soledad de Alejandro es tan infinita como su imperio. Alguien, no consigue recordar quién, le susurró alguna vez estas mismas palabras.

Corre el mes de junio en babilonia, Alejandro contempla como en trance las obras del imponente monumento funerario que ha ordenado levantar en honor a Hefestión. Roxana se acerca a él, sinuosa y preñada y le sonríe embaucadora.

Alejandro cae al suelo, su túnica se humedece en seguida con un sudor helado y él se retuerce, presa de terribles convulsiones y atenazado al fin por la fría claridad del recuerdo.

Los hombres claman, le recogen y le acuestan en el lecho.

La agonía del rey ha comenzado. Los días se suceden entre atroces sufrimientos, Roxana quiere entrar a acompañarle, pero él ha dado orden por entre las brumas de la fiebre de no dejarla pasar. Ella grita desde el otro lado de la puerta, le recuerda el hijo que está a punto de nacer, le maldice, le jura que le ama. Es inútil... el rey por fin ha recordado y el dolor por la ausencia de Hefestión, por la traición que intuye, por el odio que adivina asediaba al el ser que más ha adorado, no le permite ni tan siquiera disponerse a morir en paz.

Las noches son un tormento de temblores, rigidez y dolor físico. Los días no se muestran más compasivos y los pasa entre fiebre, sed y delirios.

Pronto respirar es una tarea casi insufrible y la razón de Alejandro se pierde en la niebla, junto a un fantasma de ojos azules. Las parcas asoman a la puerta, se ponen de puntillas y respetuosas y en silencio, contemplan al soberano. Él las acepta y sonríe débilmente. Las deja pasar, reconfortado.

Alejandro se arquea fugazmente en el enorme lecho, las nubes se fusionan en el firmamento, prestas a recibir al monarca. Un lánguido gemido de dolor escapa de su boca al mismo tiempo que el último hálito de vida.

-Hefestión... ven a buscarme... quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo... para siempre...

FIN

**Una de las teorías sobre la muerte de Alejandro es que fue envenenado por Roxana, su esposa irania, la mujer de ojos negros de su sueño, con un derivado de la estricnina. Así lo afirma Graham Phillips, historiador británico, en su libro "Asesinato en Babilonia".**

**Pero otras fuentes, hablan de que Alejandro murió de amor. Sólo sobrevivió siete meses a Hefestión, muerto por sus excesos con la bebida, por el tifus o según otros también envenenado por Roxana, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo los amoríos de su esposo con el general de ojos azules. **

**Fueron para Alejandro siete meses de locura y delirio, de un sufrimiento tan atroz, que acabó con la vida del más grande. Del gran Alejandro.**

Se agradecen comentarios, ya sabeis, es mi primera y modesta incursión en este género. Espero haber estado a la altura. Besos, Eire.


End file.
